


Midnight Snack

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Big Cock, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Huge Dick, In which i do the thing where Beel eats pussy a lot, Just smut, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, a huge schlong, beel has a monster wang, excessive cum, like a big ween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: — or, Where everyone in the fandom just all agrees that Beel Likes Eating Pussy(tm).
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 513





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of thirst at 3am I... just take my porn. Please.
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet

Since you had to start staying in Beelzebub’s room while your wall was being fixed, the two of you had gotten close. Intimately, some might think. It was after midnight on a weekend and Beel had passed out from the day’s 4th round of dinner a few hours ago and was presently in a food coma laying in the bed next to you. You were burying yourself with a handheld game while he snored next to you, completely content with staying up late while the redhead next to you caught some snoozing before he would eventually get up looking for another snack. Initially you were worried that he might overdo himself while with you, he managed to show a fair amount of restraint. You felt an arm snake around your waist from where you sat up in the bed and a strong arm pulled you close to him. You gasped.

“Sorry, did I startle you?” He mumbled, wrapping the other arm around your waist while he pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. “My stomach woke me up again.”

“I know, I heard it gurgling a little bit ago and figured you would wake up soon.” You reached behind you and ruffled his hair. “Wanna go to the kitchen for a snack or twelve? Just leave one for me this time.” You teased. He nodded and quickly sat up like he hadn’t just been in a dead sleep. He didn’t even really bother to put on anything else, just walking towards the door in his tank top and boxer briefs. You had on a pair of shorts that were not visible from under Beel’s huge hoodie you had on. His clothes always made you feel like you could swim in them, with how tall and broad he was.

Once you both left the room and headed to the kitchen, you hopped up on the counter and waited for Beel to finish pulling food from the fridge. He pulled lunch meats, fruits, veggies, spreads, jams, and everything else he might be able to find out of the fridge, leaving it nearly bare. He then went into the freezer and dig out a single-serve cup of ice cream, and handed it over to you with a smile. 

You happily took it with a “Thank you!”, reaching into the drawer between your legs to grab a spoon while you watched the demon make eight of the biggest sandwiches you had ever seen. You didn’t like to watch him eat as it was still a little unnerving watch someone put so much food away, so you focused on your treat. Setting the ice cream cup down once you had all but licked it clean, you pulled the game out of your pocket and began to reabsorb while he smacked away. 

After a too short amount of time seemingly to have put away that much food, Beel walked in front of you, waiting for you to look up at him. He gently moved his arms around your waist and pulled you forward, but you teasingly held the game up in front of your face to obscure his view of you. You peeked over, and he was narrowing his eyes at you with a smile on his face. “Hey, hey.”

He squeezed your hips to get your attention and stepped closer, nudging his large frame between your knees. “Hey, I want dessert, but I gave you the last ice cream.” You looked at him confusingly and set down the game system. “Well, why did you do that if you wanted dessert?...” he leaned in close, his tongue licking your bottom lip.

That should have been your first clue when he gave it to you before he even started eating. “Oh... I get it.” You wrap your arms up around his wide shoulders and kiss the corner of his mouth, his then after meeting yours and pressing gently against your lips, his tongue eagerly meeting yours in the middle. He hummed, satisfied with the sweet taste and then pulled his mouth away to press a kiss to your cheek. “Beel...” you whispered, turning your face away from him. He gently bit your ear lobe and suckled for a moment, his hands moving up your back under his large hoodie you had on. 

You leaned into his shoulder to stifle a whimper. “S-someone might walk in on us if you do that...” He shrugged, not removing himself from your ear. You sighed into the crook of his neck, your arms wrapping tighter around his shoulders. Satisfied, he pulled his teeth from your ear and moved down onto your neck, licking up to your chin. “You’re tasty. Like ice cream...” his hands moved forward, grabbing the fabric of the hoodie and lifting it to expose your bare chest underneath. His hands groped your breasts while he closed his mouth around the skin under your ear, nibbling. His palms pressed and squeezed, fingertips finding your nipples easily and giving a few playful twists. You struggled to keep your mouth shut, muted whimpers humming in your throat. You clasped a hand over your mouth in an attempt to keep your volume down. 

“B-Beel...” you whined, leaning back against the cabinet behind you, his hips pressing tighter against yours. Beelzebub picked his head up and met your cloudy gaze with his genuine, soft smile. “You’re cute when you blush.” You pulled the hoodie down over his hands shyly. “What if someone walks in?...”

He simply shrugged. “I’m not worried, the only person usually still up around this time is Levi and he’s holed up in his room.” He lifted the hoodie back up and lowered his face to rest between your breasts for a moment, wrapping his long arms around you and holding you close. He leaned down, lips trailing across your skin. He paused a moment to give you a squeeze and a nuzzle between your breasts before opening his mouth, his tongue flicking across your nipple. He hummed, contentedly, drawing it into his mouth while his large fingers pinched the opposite. 

You rocked your hips forward again, this time against his chest and leaned back against the counter, ducking your head under the overhead cabinet to lean back on your elbows. Beel still hovered over you, his free hand now resting on your thigh and squeezing. He stayed attached, happily suckling until you felt the flesh between his teeth engorge. He let go of the mildly puffy nipple and closed in on the other, switching hands and letting the other find your breast now, gently squeezing the hypersensitive, bright pink bud. 

Your hands were clasped firmly over your mouth now, holding in the whimpering and whining you desperately wanted to vocalize. Who knows who would hear you? Even just the idea that was so embarrassing you could just die. A particularly sharp nip brings your attention back to the man before you. Your eyes rolled back and you feel his mouth leave your other breast. 

Suddenly your hips are pulled forward and you’re on your back on the counter. Beel is pulling the sleep shorts up and off your legs, but you reach down quickly to try to stop him, pulling back when they’re halfway down your thighs. “Wait! We can’t do this here!” You whisper-yell, your eyes wide with panic. Beel simply smiles at you and grabs your hand to pull it away from stopping him. “But you’re my dessert." You find nothing unreasonable about that, actually. 

You sigh, exasperated, and relinquish hold of the shorts as he pulls them off you, separating your thighs again as he sinks to his knees. His tongue dragged down from your sternum, tasting around your belly button, and then picked back up as he licked your thighs. You clasped your hands over your mouth again and held them firmly there, squirming.

“Thanks for the meal...” he mumbled, before finally trailing his tongue down between your thighs and spreading your pussy open with his thumbs. This was his thing, he often enjoyed you sitting on his face while you just (tried to) played video games. He was amazing with his hands and even better with his mouth. His lips closed around the peak of your cunt as he did a few slow drawn licks over your clit, and then got to the quick, short flicks he knew you enjoyed. In seconds you were reduced to sitting up on your elbows with your legs resting over both of his shoulders, thighs squishing his face. Judging by the smacks of lips and pleased mumbles that came from him, you could tell he didn't mind.. Every so often you’d feel him slow and then drag his tongue down and up, a teasing maneuver he knew made your legs shake. 

He paused. You let go a quiet whine in protest.

He gripped your thighs firmly in either hand and used the leverage to stand back up over you and bend you backwards almost, your feet up in the air and your knees pressed against the doors of the cabinet over you while his mouth kept smacking and lapping at your core. You didn't even know you were this flexible.

It's getting pretty damn impossible to keep quiet now.

He pulled his mouth away for just a moment while he pulled you back, then grabbed your waist to hoist you up almost effortlessly so that you were seated on his shoulders and his head was still between your thighs. You took hold of the top of his head, instinctively. He took a step back and laid back slowly across the kitchen island from where he stood, wrapping his arms back around your thighs to keep you pulled down firmly to sit on his face. Here is where he really flourished. 

His tongue moved with a quickness in circles around the swollen head of your clit, and you gasped, hands falling free of your mouth. You shakily grasped for his hands, fingers lacing between his and squeezing as you ground your hips down onto his mouth, panting hot and heavy. He looked up at you and your eyes met, his gaze determined but still showing a smile. Things were always easy, there was no asking for permission with Beel, or really a need for a warning, but you always gave it, even if he could tell. Your breath hitched in your throat as he held onto you tight, his tongue moving so quickly it could have been mistaken as a vibrator. You arched your head back and gasped, “Cumming...!” Just as your peak was reached, and he opened his mouth under you.

The first time you squirt when you sat on Beelzebub’s face was one of the most intense orgasms you had ever felt, and even though this was the bazillionth time, it still shook you. You released a hand from his and grabbed his hair, balling a fist into it. Under you, you felt his throat glug several times, swallowing. 

After a few moments of riding it out, you removed the hand and leaned over his head, lifting your hips so he could pull himself from under you. You felt yourself lifted through the haze and cradled against his chest as he carried you back to the room you both shared for the time being, and curled up into his chest. “Mmm...” you hummed. 

“Sweet and delicious.” He pecked a kiss on your forehead as you two got back to the room. By then your head has somewhat cleared and Beel dropped you down on the bed, climbing over top of you. He kissed your forehead once more and then flipped you over, grabbing your hips and pulling them back against his lap, grinding his bulging boxers against you. “So tasty... hey, can I fuck you?” He was blunt, if nothing else. You pressed your hips back against him and reached between your legs to grab a handful and then some of him through the boxers. 

“Please, do.”

He tugged down the waistband of his shorts and let his heavy cock come to rest on your back. Beel was tall, wide, and his dick was a reflection of that. Getting you to cum before trying to have sex was a way you had figured out you could become more quickly acclimated to the size. Though it’s been dozens of times already yo two have fucked, so this was no feat. He grabbed hold of his length and pressed to tip between your legs, letting the head come to rest and stroke against the length of your sex, before he lined himself up and pressed his hips forward, sinking into you.

The first stretch was always the one that made you lose your breath for a moment, but you easily gained it back as he pulled out just a bit to work his way slowly into you until he was completely buried. The full sensation in your hips was almost numbing lay delicious. Once he was sure all of him was inside of you, he leaned over and took both of your hands and pressed your wrists down into the bed while he slowly started to thrust, then build up speed. After a few moments, the large man;s hips were rhythmically slapping against the backs of your thighs. Each time he moved,you moaned, your face laid against the bed.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Beel!” You whined, his hips pressing in and grinding. “You’re so tiny but you can take all of it now. It’s pretty amazing...” he mused, his own voice starting to waver. The stoic and quiet nature of him always persisted in the bedroom. “You’re squeezing me.” And it would be considered dirty talk, but he enjoyed narrating what the two of you were doing. Suddenly he pulled back on your wrists, pulling you back against his hips as he picked up the pace. 

“Whoa, your pussy’s making some lewd noises...” he chuckled, “it must have been really hungry.” You whimpered at that. “N-noooo...” your face flushed. He was smiling now. Moving to place both your wrists in one hand, his other reached around you to grope at your chest, his hips still quickly thrusting as he fucked you.

You felt yourself starting to come undone now, with the stimulation and the fact he could bend you to do whatever he wanted so easily. He wasn’t a sadist by any means, but he could walk her around and fuck her like a rag doll if he wanted. The way his cock stretched and filled you and hit every spot made you want him to.

“I’m cumming...!” You moan, his hips picking up the pace as you squeeze around him. He doesn’t;t stop, and just keeps slamming his cock into you through your orgasm, shaking, panting, moaning. Eventually he sits back on his heels and pulls you into his lap, grabbing each thigh and holding you up in the air as he thrusts his hips upwards now. You’re wailing, eyes tearing up and spilling. He rests his head on your shoulder and kisses your wet cheeks. 

“I’m gonna cum now...” he finally whispers, almost what feel like an eternity later as he’s still jackhammering his hips into you. You feel him flex and twitch inside you.

He thrusts a few more times and holds you tight as he drops you slightly, rotating to sit off the edge of the bed and you’re fully enveloping his cock as he cums, and cums, and cums. You feel it start to leak and drip down the sides of your thighs. This isn’t a normal amount by any human standards but for someone like a Beel who eats enough to feed an army, literally... it’s expected. There’s a puddle of cum between your legs and on the floor by the time he finally starts to slow. 

Gently he lifts you off and you feel more of his semen leave your body, dripping onto the floor. “Gah... that was a lot today, even by your standards...” you whimper, reaching between your legs to nurse your now slightly-agape hole with a gentle rub. “Fuck, Beel...” you lean back against his chest and turn to kiss his cheek, and then he turns to face you and kiss you softly, sweetly.

You only get to cuddle up like this for a moment before you hear a familiar growling sound coming from right behind you.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  


The next morning you’re walking funny and you try to hide it by wrapping up in a blanket to take to breakfast, claiming you’re very cold. As you take a seat Lucifer, who was in charge of breakfast this morning, brings you a plate of food and leans over, dropping something from his pocket into your lap. “Sleepwalking again, hmm?...”

You look down and see the sleep shorts you left in the kitchen last night and turn bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really just so thirsty for Beel. This is ridiculous.
> 
> Kudos and comments are big appreciated 👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet


End file.
